Penelope Parker (Earth-2626)
Penelope Parker is the Spider-Girl of Earth-2626. History Bitten While on a fieldtrip to OsCorp Labs Penelope was bitten by a radioactive spider, which was later taken by Norman Osborn. She returned home to her Aunt May and Uncle Ben's home where she vomited and passed out. Over night, her biology changed to be more like a spider's. The next day, Penelope realized she had webbed her whole room in her sleep and showed Aunt May and Uncle Ben her powers. To give them time to process, she went to her school where she saved the life of her classmate Flash Thompson. After this, she decided to become a hero, put a costume together and stopped a burglar who she locked in his car and left to rot and die. Penelope then found out her Aunt May had been shot and killed and tracked the killer down. She found out the killer was the burglar from last night. She turned him in to police and learned that with great power comes great responsibility. Devil in Disguise Penelope's school was visited by the blind lawyer Matt Murdock, who Penelope found out was rumoured to be the Kingpin of Crime. She decided to follow him and was beaten horribly by Matt who left her for dead. After some convincing from Uncle Ben, Penelope hired the lawyer Howard T. Duck to go up against Matt. When he realized the trial wasn't going to go in his favour, Matt hired the Big Man to kill Penelope. Penelope escaped the Big Man, who then sent his own men, known as the Enforcers, after her. While swinging around town to clear her mind, Penelope was attacked by the Enforcers, who she managed to fight off. She then visited Matt and revealed most likely the Enforcers will testify against him. Matt claims this feud isn't over, but Penelope walked off assuring him that it was. Personality Penelope is usually very bubbly, jokey and upbeat. She likes to do good and would never use her powers for anything else. She is a paragon through and through. However, this is also her biggest weakness, as she is very stuborn and if she thinks something is the right thing to do she will never let anyone change her mind no matter what, even if the points they bring up are good. She also only sees black and white, there are no grey areas to her. If someone is breaking the law, then they're breaking the law, case closed. Though when angered, she becomes a very different person. Her jokes go out the window, she stops being excited about everything, and her wide eyed gaze turns in to a stare of almost demonic hatred. Luckely, she isn't very prone to anger and she is never the one who throws the first punch. Powers & Abilities Powers *Wall Crawling *Organic Webbing *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Durability *Healing Factor *Spidey-Sense Abilities *Hand to Hand Combat *Genius Level Intellect Trivia *Much like the original story Amazing Fantasy 15, neither Uncle Ben nor Aunt May ever said the line with great power comes great responsibility to Penelope. *Penelope is a Catholic. *While not as smart as Peter Parker of Earth 616, Penelope, just like Peter, has an IQ higher than Einstein himself. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Good characters